marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable Vol 1 20
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Ian Churchill | CoverArtist2 = Bud Larosa | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = An Hour of Last Things | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Ian Churchill | Inker1_1 = Bud Larosa | Inker1_2 = W.C. Carani | Inker1_3 = Hilary Barta | Colourist1_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Lisa Patrick | Synopsis1 = The X-Men stand over Cable, Jean Grey, and Professor X to see if their minds have returned to the present. They were sent back in time to warn Bishop to remember Legion and to save Professor X from dying in the past. A bolt of energy shoots out of Cable and hits Cyclops in the face and announces that he is back. Professor X tries to read Cable's mind to see what has happened and he sees that the X-Men of the past attacked Cable since they did not realize who he was. Cable used his last ditch powers to tell Bishop to remember the mission. Gambit gets upset that the world is still going to end and they all start to bicker at one another. Then a holographic image of Lilandra announces to them that galaxies are still crystallizing from the rift in the M'Kraan crystal. She tells them they have about an hour or so before the crystal reaches Earth and destroys this timeline. They each take their time and tell each other how much they care for one another. Angel thanks Beast for being such a good friend. Gambit tries to hide his feelings still from Rogue while she tries to open up to him. Jean and Cyclops try to deal with telling Cable that they are the ones who raised him as a child in his future timeline. Professor X tells Cyclops and Jean how much he cares for them and they tell him that the X-Men was a dream that was made into a reality. Cyclops and Jean tell Cable that they were the ones who raised him as a child and he says that he already knew. Domino and Cable kiss passionately. Professor X tells them that he will miss them all dearly and that he was proud to have had them as students. The crystal finally reaches Earth and they all watch as it envelopes all and then the Earth explodes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * - hologram Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Shi'ar Starship | Notes = * Addendum story to the Legion Quest event, continuing from X-Men #41 and concluding in this issue. * Series will become X-Man for four months during the Age of Apocalypse event. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Uncanny X-Men #321 - Events leading to this current storyline. * Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix - Jean Grey and Cyclops raise a young Cable in his future timeline. | Links = }}